The Organizations New Puppy
by wolfprincess45
Summary: everyone in the oroganization has someone to love with their new 'hearts'. roxas rejected axel's love and is with xion. they might be fake emotions but now axel is heart broken. can anyone mend axel's broken 'heart? maybe the new puppy can help AxelxOc
1. Short Story

IF U GIVE A AXEL PUPPY SKITTLES THEY ASK 4 MORE

IF U GIVE HIM MORE THEY ASK FOR SEA SALT ICE CREAM

IF U GIVE HIM SEA SALT ICE CREAM THEY ASK 4 BACON

IF U GIVE HIM BACON THEY ASK U TAKE THEM HOME

IF U TAKE HIM HOME THEY SLEEP ON YOUR FLOOR

IF HE SLEEPS ON UR FLOOR THEY ASK 2 SLEEP ON THE COUCH

IF HE SLEEPS ON THE COUCH THEY ASK 2 SLEEP ON UR BED

IF HE SLEEP SON UR BED THEY FIND ALL OF UR SUGAR

IF HE FINDS THE SUGAR THEY EAT IT ALL

IF HE EATS IT ALL THEY GET HYPER

IF HE GETS HYPER THEY RUN ALL AROUND THE HOUSE

IF HE RUNS AROUND THE HOUSE THEY DESTROY IT AS THEY GO

IF HE DESTROY IT YOU'LL BE MAD WHEN U WAKE UP

IF UR MAD LOOK 4 AXEL PUPPY

IF U LOOK 4 AXEL PUPPY YOU'LL FIND HIM ON THE COUCH

IF HE'S ON THE COUCH YOU'LL WAKE HIM UP

IF U WAKE HIM UP YOU'LL BE MAD HE ATE UR SUGAR

IF UR MAD YOU'LL GET UR DOG WHISTLE

IF U GET THE WHISTLE YOU'LL SAY 'ANY LAST WORDS?'

IF U SAY THAT AXEL PUPPY WILL SAY 'I HAVE 1 LAST REQUEST'

IF AXEL PUPPY SAYS THAT YOU'LL SAY 'WHAT IS IT?'

IF U SAY THAT AXEL PUPPY WILL SAY 'CAN I HAVE SOME SKITTLES?'

IF AXEL PUPPY SAYS THAT YOU'LL TRY 2 KILL AXEL PUPPY W/ A CHAINSAW BUT THE PUPPY WILL DOUGE IN TIME GRAB THE CHAINSAW AND KILL U THEN BURN UR BODY.

IF AXEL PUPPY KILLS U HE WILL TAKE ALL THE MONEY FROM UR BANK ACCOUNT AND GO BUY SOME SKITTLES

IF AXEL PUPPY BUYS SKITTLES HE WILL EAT THEM THEN GO 2 UR NEIGHBOR AND ASK THEM 'CAN I HAVE SOME SKITTLES?'

IF THE NEIGBOR GIVES AXEL PUPPY SKITTLES EVERYTHING WILL HAPPEN ALL OVER AGAIN

IF IT ALL HAPPENS ALL OVER AGAIN THE CRAZY ASYLUEM WILL COME 2 GET AXEL PUPPY AND AS THEY TAKE THE PUPPY AWAY THE PUPPY WILL START SINGING 'THEY'RE COMING 2 TAKE ME AWAY HA HA'

* * *

I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO PUPPIES OR PPL OR SKITTLES WERE HARMED IN WRITING THIS!!!!!!!!!

OK THE SKITTLES WERE HARMED.......


	2. The hurt exposed

"That….is the gayest thing…. I have ever read."

"Aww come on Axel. You have to admit, it is rather interesting." said Xigbar

"Yay! Thank you Xiggy!" said Demyx as he kissed Xigbar on the cheek and skipped away.

"I'm going to show this to Puppy!" yelled Demyx.

"Xigbar, you know that he's challenged right?" I asked after Demyx was out of earshot.

"I know… but I love him."

"Uh-huh whatever you say." I said while stretching.

Everything has gotten weird ever since that Sora kid got rid of all of the organization. Strangely enough after Xemnas was gone everyone started to come back. Even stranger was that we all got 'hearts'. They aren't real but we can feel it beating and we can feel some emotions. One emotion I could live without though was love. Almost everyone in the organization has a lover. Xemnas and Saix or 'Puppy' as Demyx called him. Xigbar and Demyx, are practically always together. Marluxia and Vexen are always fighting especially since Marluxia is always trying to 'play' with Vexen. Luxord and Xaldin was kind of surprising. Zexion and Lexuas are together too along leaving Larxene and me the only ones single. I know what your thinking and there's no way in hell I'm going to date her.

" Hey Ax, where are you going?" asked Xigbar as I got up to walk away.

"I'm bored so I'm going to find something to do" I replied.

"Well have fun burning Marluxia's flowers," Xigbar yelled.

" I don't burn his flowers every time I get bored." I replied.

"No but you do it most of the time"

"True, but I'm not burning his flowers this time. Got it memorized?"

"Sure, whatever you say Axel."

I walked down the bright white hallway. It seemed like the walls got just a little bit brighter everyday.

'_If you give a Axel Puppy skittles. What kind of short story is that? Is he going to start calling me puppy now too?'_

But moving on most of the organization are couples now. Even Roxas has someone else. Roxas is in a relationship now with Xion. Surprising right? I know all of you fangirls thought he was going to be with me but he's not. And I know you fangirls are out there in other worlds. It's your worlds that everyone chooses to avoid. Enough about you girls and your worlds now back to Xion and Roxas. I thought Roxas would have choose me too. I was hoping he would when I told him I loved him. But when I told him he rejected me and said he was with Xion. He left me heart broken but I always hide it so he won't see it. The three of us still go to eat ice cream together but it's not the same when they are always holding hands and kissing. I hate it so much. I wish Xion never came here. I've been hoping the love between them would weaken. But in the last few weeks the love has been getting stronger. I've been avoiding them for almost three months.

'_Like they would even notice they're too busy kissing each other to even notice me.'_

"Axel?"

Crap. There goes 3 months of avoiding Roxas down the drain. Guess I have no choice but to face him now.

"Hey Roxas."

"Axel are you ok? You seem really down."

"Well I didn't think that you would even notice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your so busy with your girlfriend now it's like the two of you are the only ones left in the world."

He winched. I don't know why but that made me happy. I was happy that he could see a little of my pain in my eyes. Happy that he could see how much he hurt me all in my eyes.

"Axel, I'm sorry. But I just didn't like you like that. I can only see you as a friend. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I like Xion. Cant you forgive me Axel?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

He winched again. I could tell I was making him uneasy. It just made me happier. I always wanted him to see how much he hurt me since he said no. but now I just want to get away from him. As I turned to leave he called my name.

"Hey Axel, do you want to go eat some ice cream? Just the two of us, just like old times."

"No thanks I already have plans but you go have fun." I said as I opened a dark portal strait to my room. I heard Roxas call my name but I didn't turn around. I looked around my room. Black walls with red flames on them with a king sized bed with a Japanese fire symbol in red on the comforter. Most of the things in here are black and red and have to do with fire. I looked around my room remembering all the old pictures I used to have in here. Pictures of me and Roxas and a few with Xion. When I found out about Roxas and Xion I burned all of the pictures. After the pictures were burned I started to break things in my room and burn them. If Demyx hadn't have come I might have destroyed my whole room. Then eventually I would have destroyed the whole castle with everyone inside. Demyx may be annoying but he helped me out a lot back then. Everyone says I can do better then Roxas and they say I can find someone mush better then him. Someone that will really love me.

'_Yeah right. As if it was that easy to find someone to love.'_


	3. Nea and basic infoon her nobody

"Nea!"

"Hey Caremell!" I said as best friend Caremell came running up.

Caremell the happiest person I have ever met. No one knows her real name but everyone calls her Caremell because she loves the song Caremelldansan.

"Nea are you ok? You seem down again."

"Yeah I'm ok. Don't worry Caremell"

"Did you have the dream again? The one about that guy with the spiky red hair?"

"Yeah but this time he looked sadder then usual. And he was with that kid with spiky blond hair again."

"Why do you think you keep having all these dreams about him?"

"I'm not sure why."

"You don't think these dreams are trying to tell you something do you?"

"Like I said Caremell, I don't know."

"Well I think they're trying to tell you something. Going 3 months with the same dream every night means something."

"It probably does. Unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Unless it is a sign from 'him'."

"Who's him?"

"Charlie the Unicorn that's him!"

"…Charlie is trying to tell you something?"

"Yes! Why else would this be happening?"

"You eat 5 gallons of ice cream before you got to bed every night."

"Ok not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"I'm not sure"

"Come on lets get to the store before it closes."

* * *

basic info im telling u now cause i dont want to explain later cause i will have a very hard time trying to explain in later chapters. even if u dont like spoliers im telling you now sorry.

org. name :Xena

partner: Demon (her dog)

age: 17

number: XV(15)

looks like: long jet black hair, blood red eyes, average height( 5' 6"), scar on left eye, hair covers left side of her face, werewolf.

werewolf fur color: red along back and most of body with black flames patterns along chest, ears, tip of tail, stomach, and legs. has flame patterns in red on legs and chest. (used constantly) eyes are yellow

personality: hyper, loud, scary, aggressive, fun, random, deadly, goes into rage, likes to fight alone to prevent hurting others

friends: Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Siax

enemies: Vexen, Marluxia(cause she burns his flowers)everyone else is so-so

power: she has visions into the furture, uses magic along with posion and fire with black flames.

weapon: swords claws and fangs. Demon helps her fight.

weakness: water small damage, ice serious damage(this is why she hates Vexen)

limitbreaks:

Poison Fang- uses poison on enemy and can control how much of a effect it will have and how long before it damages and or kills someone.

Wolf Barrage- jumps into the air after knocking enemy into the air, uses hasteaga(sp?) and attacks with claws so fast it looks like theres nothing but a blur.

Flare and Haze- uses her fire and poison attacks heals her while she attacks. different colors for different levels of damage.

Rage- turns into a wolf and attacks without knowledge of who's she attacking

backstory:

Demyx found Xena in the underworld so she trust him more than anyone else. Her somebody, Nea gave into the darkness when her family friends and world dissapeared. She ended up in the underworld and was attacked by a heartless. When she woke up she found Demon a hound from hell. When she became a nobody the injury she got from the heartless became a scar. Xena blames Nea for the way she is and wants to prove that she exist. Uses her magic to summon wolves and to make her weapons and attacks more powerful. When she gets very mad her eyes glow and she has no control(like when Siax goes berserk). there is no nickname for her yet i'll think of it.


	4. Random conversations and cookies

"Hey Nea, hey Caremell."

"Hi Gina" I said. Caremell and I walked up to the table and sat with our friends Gina, Carolina, Bredina, and Sopfia.

"What took you guys so long? We got bored and got something to eat while waiting for you." Said Sopfia

"Sorry blame the Charlie the Unicorn worshiper here." said Caremell.

"It's not my fault." I replied.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." said Gina.

"Hey guys I have a question." said Bredina

"What is it Bre?"

"Do you think it would be funny if a lady tazered a guy in his crotch?" asked Bredina.

We all stared at her. Then we all started to giggle. Then it ended up with all of us laughing. Carolina ended up chocking on the air. Caremell and I ended falling out of our chairs. Sophia and Gina laughed so hard they're faces turned blue.

"Where did that come from?" asked Sophia.

"I don't know I was just thinking it." Replied Bredina

"You always think of the weirdest things Bre." I said

"You can say that again" said Gina.

"Just think about it. A girl getting mad at a guy so she takes a tazer and uses it on his crotch. That would be hilarious and you guys know it. The girl could be all like 'Ha ha ha Die Bitch!' then tazer him" said Bredina.

"And what if it's a girl?" asked Carolina

"Then you could tazer her in her neck or her eye." Replied Bredina.

Once again all of us were speechless. And once again we all started to laugh uncontrollably. Leave it to Bredina to make anyone laugh. Once the laughing died down Caremell and I got some food and began to eat.

"Hey did you guys hear on the news?" asked Caremell with her mouth full.

"Hear about what and swallow before you talk" asked Carolina.

"Well there was this couple and they were drunk and watching American idol-"

"A lot of people watch American idol Caremell" said Carolina.

"Hang on let me finish. The thing was the boyfriend changed the channel and the girlfriend got mad. So she changed it back and he turned it again and this went on for a few minutes until he fell asleep. When he woke up a hour later his girlfriend was standing over him with a knife. She stabbed him five times and burned him with hot chocolate." Said Caremell.

All of us were speechless. That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I have to say that was strange but why do I feel the urge to…laugh?

"You know how that would be funny?" asked Bredina

"How can that possibly be funny?" Sophia asked.

"Think of it like this she makes a giant pot of boiling hot hot chocolate. Then she stabs him in the shoulders kidneys and face." Replied Bredina.

We all just stared.

'_Where does she come up with this stuff?'_

"Then after she stabs him she pours the hot chocolate on his crotch. And it will be all like 'Die Bitch! Die Bitch! Die Bitch!

Die Bitch! Die!' then she will pours the hot chocolate on him.". said Bredina. As she talked she pretended to stab something and pour hot chocolate on it.

"Hey guys lets get out of here." Said Sophia.

"Alright lets go" I said.

The six of us left and headed out still thinking about Bredina's joke.

"Hey i just relized something" said Caremell.

"What is it Care Bear?" said Gina using the nickname she had for Caermell despite how much she knew Caremell hated it

"First of all dont call me Care Bear Second of all how come im the only one here whose name doesnt end with 'a'?"asked Caremell

"Maybe your just special" said Carolina.

"Yes i am and by the way, Bredina?" said Caremell

"What is is Caremell?" asked Bredina.

Caremell then reached down her shirt and pulled out a burrito. It was the one Bridina didnt eat and that she tried to throw away. Everyone had their mouthes wide open as Caremell put the burrito in Bridina's hand.

"They're are people who are starveing. You WILL eat this." said Caremell

"What makes you think im going to eat this now thats it's been in your bra!?" yelled Bredina while giving it back to Caremell.

"You will eat it!" yelled Caremell

"This is starting to turn out as a awsome fanfiction" I said

"Yeah it is. but you know whats surprising?" said Carolina

"What?" asked Sophia

"How Caremell was able to walk around and nither of us noticeing it was there." replied Carolina

"Oh sure, she could just walk around and say that her boob was just disformed." said Gina getting all of us to laugh again.

"Yeah, it could be like ones a circle and ones a rectangle." said Gina. All of us erupted in laughter again. We may be weird but we all have a habit of making everyone laugh.

" Yeah and i'll be all like 'What are you looking at? I have cancer. Dont look at it!' " yelled Caremell while covering her chest.

_'This has to be one of the funniest days I've ever had.'_

ooOXOoo Somewhere in the kitchen of the castle ooOXOoo

"Do you really think this will work Larxene?"

"Of course it will work Xemnas trust me." I said.

"Hey I hear someone coming try to act normal." said Xaldin.

Demyx walked in the kitchen looking for a snack like always. He turns and looks at the jar labeled 'cookies'. Just as expected he came over and climbed on a stool to reach them.

"Oh my gosh, cookies!" said Demyx. But when Demyx touched the jar it shocked him.

"Oww" Demyx said and he touched the jar again.

"Oww… why you being so mean?" Demyx asked the cookie jar. He touched it again only to get shocked again.

"Owwy…. What did I do wrong?" Cried Demyx. He climbed down from the stool, sat on the floor and started crying.

"Am I a bad boy? Is that-is that why I cant have a cookie?" cried Demyx. His crying increased and while it did Larxene Xemnas and Xaldin were watching him the whole time.

"See, now he learns to not touch it" I said impressed with my work to make the jar shock Demyx whenever he touched it.

"You-you made him cry…" said Xaldin. His eyes started to get watery and so did Xemnas'.

Xaldin and Xemnas ran over to Demyx and sat on the floor next to him. Xemnas opened the jar and took out a cookie.

"The cookie jar is bad Demyx not you" said Xaldin while hugging Demyx.

"R-really?" asked Demyx as Xaldin and Xemnas comforted him.

"Here Demyx have a cookie! No more crying!" said Xemnas while holding out the cookie to Demyx.

'_I'm living with a bunch of friggin' SISSIES'_

_ ooOXOoo Somewhere at a food court in the mall ooOXOoo_

"Hey guys i was just wondering..." said Sophia

"What is it?" i asked

"Whats a weiner?" asked Sophia

"......What?" asked Gina.

".?" repeated Sophia

"Sophia... how stupid are you?" i asked.

"Very stupid." replied Sophia

* * *

im not going to finish their conversations. me and my friends had this conversation at lunch one day and i cant remember the rest of it. if i do remember it i will put it in a flashback or something. next chapter demyx gets a mission and the attack of the heartless.


	5. Important author's note

I'm sorry everyone but im having a writers block. I know exactly how this story will work out. I already have the entire story planned out in my head. I don't normally wait a month or two before updating again but I've had lots of test at school. But I need help from everyone. I know everyone reading this story know that the organization has special nicknames. I need a nickname for Nea when she joins the organization. Nea's basic info at the end of chapter two or three should help. I need at least five to seven ideas before I post again. Im sorry but the sooner I get help the sooner I can update. Thanks for reading.


	6. Another Authors note

**I have decided to delete this story. My reasons are that my typing style has changed and I cant continue this story with a new typing style. I'm about to start school again so I'll update even less then I do now. Sorry but this story will be gone in a few weeks. I'll be making a new kingdom Hearts story when I finish at least two of my stories. Right now I'm about to finish one. Once that's done I'll make a new story and concentrate on that and my Final Fantasy 7 story till one of them is done.**

**Have a nice day and a happy school year for any of those about to go back to school like I am.**


End file.
